


An brother's guilt

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Candace & Phineas [1]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Bonding, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: It takes Candace getting abducted by Aliens for Phineas to realize just how much damage hes caused his sister over the summer, when Candace falls ill. Phineas uses this opportunity to show his emotions that he's hidden for far to long.Takes place afterPhineas and Ferb the Movie: Candace Against the Universe
Relationships: Candace Flynn & Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher & Candace Flynn
Series: Candace & Phineas [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909645
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	An brother's guilt

**Author's Note:**

> So one of my many irritations about the show of, is that Phineas and Ferb never really stop for 2nd to really think of their actions.
> 
> Even if Candice is upset, it's somehow always twisted around to make it look like she's apologizing and they didn't do anything wrong.
> 
> Now obviously their kids and they're just having fine, but given how Isabella also shows that she likes him and hes oblivious to it.
> 
> Phineas doesn't really think things through, and I really doesn't really you show much sadness other than a split 2nd and some of the episodes.
> 
> No obviously Candice shouldn't be doing what she does and she can be a bit of a pain, But I mean to feel like you're ignored for your sibling is a real thing that I'm sure a lot of people go through.
> 
> So this multiple chapter story, It's kind of a different twist then a lot of fan fictions or a lot of the episodes do.
> 
> Where I'm actually gonna have phineas realize that hes messed up and not it be turned around like Candice is the one who have the problem.
> 
> Because realistically he doesn't really do well with emotions, and I feel like everything's always on Candace but they're both at fault too and this fanfiction is going to show that half of it.

It had been mere hours since Phineas and his friends had rescued their sister, leaving the siblings to have an new found respect for one another.

Candace had promised to stop trying to bust them 

Phineas knew he should be happy, they saved rhe world again, his sister was no longer mad at him, they had gotten closer.

And yet an ache was in the young man's chest.

All summer he had fun with his friends, and Candace she had been miserable, lonely just wanting someone to notice her. What kind of brothers were they to have the only reason they found about her feelings was she was abducted by Aliens?.

How bad of brothers were they?

Sighing Phineas gazed up at his ceiling his mind thinking alot more then normally, the broken expression on his sisters face still in his head.

"I'm not special, im not even an good sister".

"No sis". Phineas tone soft closing his eyes for an moment. "Im the one whose not an good brother. If I was I would've seen the signs. 

Sitting up the young man put his head in his hands tears running down his cheeks, he had no idea how to make things right. How to show Candace just how much she meaned to them.

How do you fix an situation thst you spent an whole summer causing?

An need to be near his sister tugged at Phineas, and even though it was nearing midnight.


End file.
